20 Questions
by Debonaire Luman
Summary: Rukia and Ishida try desperately to figure out who Ichigo has a crush on. What better way than... 20 Questions! Plenty of awkwardness and yelling! Ichigo/Ishida Warnings: Yaoi, male x male


**Summary: Rukia and Ishida try desperately to figure out who Ichigo has a crush on. What better way than... 20 Questions! Plenty of awkwardness and yelling! Ichigo/Ishida**

**Warnings: Yaoi, male x male**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, by golly.**

* * *

><p>20 Questions<p>

XXXXXXXXXX

"I think you're crazy," the Quincy said.

"I think I'm right," Rukia replied.

"Have you seen how much we hate each other?!"

"Ichigo's like that with everyone. Remember that time in math?"

"Well, yeah... But he would have done that for anyone! That doesn't mean anything!" he justified, remembering the occasion when Ichigo faked a seizure so the teacher would stop making Ishida teach the class.

"No, he wouldn't have! He knew he would get suspended! And he knew you would rather die than be put on the spot like that! Give him some credit," Rukia threw her arms in the air.

Ishida smiled to himself.

"And remember the time you were sick and he took you to the doctor?"

"Yeah, but he would take anyone to the doctor."

"I guess you forgot the fact that he bought your groceries and made you food for two weeks!"

"Look, he's just a super nice guy! And of course I didn't forget that."

"It's different with you! I can tell! Does he know you like him?"

"I don't like him!"

"Maybe I should tell him you like him," Rukia proposed.

Ishida's face grew pale, "No, please don't tell him! I'll do anything!"

"Aha! So you do like him!" she deduced.

"No!" he yelled, quite frustrated.

"Keep it down, yeesh," a man said walking up behind them. They turned around.

"Ichigo!" Ishida blurted loudly. He spun back around quickly before the Shinigami could see his deep blush.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked Rukia. She shrugged.

"Hey Ishida," he said amusedly.

"Hello Kurosaki," his tone was uptight and cold.

Ichigo tsked and stole the boy's glasses, holding them behind his back as he always did when he wanted attention.

"Ah, Ichigo!" he huffed, reaching to get them back.

"Hey Ishida," he repeated.

Ishida sighed, "You're a real pain, you know."

"Me? A pain? Ouch," he smiled and handed the glasses back.

"Are you in a relationship, Ichigo?" Rukia asked abruptly.

"Sorry, Ruki. Not interested."

She rolled her eyes, "Neither am I. But I know someone who is."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows and Ishida tried his best to become invisible.

"Mmm, don't think so. I've got my eyes on someone..." he said with a smile. Ishida admired it inwardly.

"Who is it?!" she demanded in an overly zealous tone.

"Calm down. Why do you care?"

She looked at Ishida, who looked away.

"Just curious."

"It doesn't really matter. Just someone," he said with a grin. Ishida frowned and bit his lip.

"20 questions," Rukia said.

"...Excuse me?" Ichigo looked at her.

"We'll play 20 questions to figure out who you like."

Ichigo rubbed his temple, "Alright."

"Is it a person, animal, plant, or mineral?"

Ichigo blinked, "It's a person, believe it or not."

"Male or female?"

"Male."

"Is it Ishida!?"

Ichigo blinked again, "That didn't quite seem like 20 questions."

Ishida flushed brightly. He wanted to die!

"Okay, we'll play it your way! Does he have black hair?"

"Yes."

"That's 3-"

"-Four!"

Rukia's eyes shined dangerously,

"You didn't answer the last one, so it's three!"

"It's just one question! No need to get all upset!" Ichigo fired back.

They were taking this way too seriously...

"Three! Does he wear glasses?"

"Yes, he does!"

They were shouting by now; both of them were too competitive for their own good.

"Four! Does he like math and science and intelligent things like that?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. That counts as three!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "Fine... Question seven. Does he wear white all the time?"

"Am I allowed to say maybe?"

"NO!"

"Well, then yes, he does!" Ichigo shot.

"Eight. Does he sit behind you in history?"

"Yes," he rolled his eyes.

Ishida had fallen behind, not wanting to be noticed. He listened intently, his stomach flittering with every answer.

"Is he cute?"

Ichigo smiled, "Oh, yeah."

Ishida blushed and hoped they wouldn't turn around to look at him.

"Ten. Does he- I'm running out of questions... Does he always beat you at card games?"

The orange haired boy grimaced, "Yes."

"Does he know you like him?"

"If he doesn't by now, I don't think he ever will," he teased.

"Is he tall?

"Yeah."

"Is he scrawny?"

"I would say thin."

"Does he have glasses?"

"You already asked that. But yes."

"Alright, fifteen. Is he a Quincy?"

"Yes. That narrows it down to all of one person."

"Would he look good in women's clothing?"

Ichigo paused, and cocked his head. "I bet so," he said with a tiny spark of excitement in his eyes.

"Is he walking right behind us?"

Ichigo turned around and winked at Ishida, making him blush for about the millionth time.

"Yep."

"Eighteen. Are you going to ask him out?"

"No."

"What?! Why not? Nineteen."

"He doesn't like me back," he shrugged, kicking at the ground.

"Twenty. Is it Ishida?"

Ichigo looked at her, "How did you ever guess?" His deadpanned voice drowned her in sarcasm.

Ishida didn't know what to do.

They all looked at each other in an awkward silence until Ishida spoke just above a whisper, "I like you too, Ichigo."

"I KNEW IT!" Rukia yelled, effectively ruining the moment.

An even more awkward silence.

"I just got demoted to third wheel, didn't I?" Rukia sighed.

Ichigo smiled at Ishida and threw an arm over his shoulders. "It's not as useless as you might think."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Friday to all! I, for one, am SUPER happy about this! Have fun with your Friday night plans! I will be right here at home. Maybe catch you on Pinterest… Anyway, thanks for reading! You're a real doll. Luman out.

But don't forget IT'S FRIDAY!


End file.
